


Tiny Treats 21, the waiting room

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, F/M, Gen, Multi, paragraph fic, sentencefic, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five more tiny treats, about mechs in waiting rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 21, the waiting room

**Author's Note:**

> for the March 22, 2013 round, prompt #1 setting: a waiting room

1) Brawl whined unhappily when he saw the room full of mechs waiting to see the new medic. Apparently Vortex wasn't the only Decepticon feeling extra violent today.

2) Sideswipe held Bluestreak's severed doorwing while Sunstreaker held the sniper and crooned comfortingly.

3) Optimus settled hesitantly into the waiting room chair, hoping it would hold his weight for as long as the council's medic kept him waiting.

4) Ironhide hated waiting rooms with a passion, and never more so than when they were full of other mech's waiting for tune-ups. The only upside he could see was a gorgeous blue femme sitting next to the door. He settled down next to her with a shy smile.

5) Ratchet looked out into the waiting room with an unhappy sigh. Too many mechs were still waiting for his capable hands after their last round with the Decepticons


End file.
